vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102637-item-eating-bugs-costing-us-real-money-has-got-to-be-fixed
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- This. Losing platinum sucks hard (lost a lot to a disappearing items bug myself just yesterday), but you spent yours on ingame stuff. Hence, it was never going to turn into "real money" (i.e. CREDD) in the first place. | |} ---- It's the same idea that if you don't use a coupon, you're losing money! No, CREDD lets you save money. It doesn't 'earn' or take the place of real money. It's an alternative method of getting something. Tired of people comparing their platinum to real money because "I could have bought CREDD with it!" Then buy CREDD with it! | |} ---- and even turned into CREDD, never translates into cash in hand. like I mean you cant take it anywhere and have them give you $19.99 per. | |} ---- ---- True, but at least you would factually have the $ for one month of Wildstar to spend on something else. I can understand if someone equates that to "real money" in their mind. But if you didn't even actually buy the CREDD with it? Nah. I won't accept it. | |} ---- ---- It's how you word things. I could say OMG I farmed for three weeks at 50 and still don't have trigger fingers. If this were a job at $12/hr I would have made $1440. Trigger fingers Cost me $1440+ since I still don't have it! Doesn't make much sense. | |} ---- The point being that all comparing platinum to real money does is undermine your own argument as it's an erroneous comparison to make. I don't think anyone is arguing that items poofing into the void (Where I happily snatch them up to support my CREDD addiction, the perks of being a spellslinger) is a good thing. | |} ---- completely agree. although still sucks they lost in game money, for which there is a ticket system @OP yes, the game ate your gear, if they said its a known issue, stay on top of your ticket and hopefully get it back have you spent anything on CREDD? by your example and creation date, my assumption is you should have at least once by now. if you have not, and intended to, then you could have bought at least one for the next month, which still saves you money and negates your point of it taking real money as you have time to make more plat. yes, the logic is simple, and you can still save money. | |} ---- ---- Not even remotely the same thing, I had plat I was about to spend on credd. You did not acquire something that you then lost due to a bug in this... terribly inappropriate example of yours. Again, arguing just to feel like a winner. But I appreciate the bump. | |} ---- ---- exactly the same thing. if you had money to spend on CREDD you were either hoping that it would go down (which based on any economic idea is wrong) or never intended to in the first place. when I reached close to the end of my first month I placed a buy order, since I intended to keep playing I bought another when they went down again mid July.. since I put the time into the game in the first place, seemed like wise planning | |} ---- and the forums will not fix it. no one here has the skill, pull or ability to fix it. its that simple. it is not arguing for the sake of arguing, its attempting to correct an obviously incorrect thought process. its no different than any of those declaring that the strain mount was going to cost them x hundreds of dollars to get. | |} ---- What's the relevancy in this to the topic at hand? Also, by money, do you mean real money or gold in game? | |} ---- ---- You're analogies are unrelated to the actual topic. | |} ---- See my other post. Nobody is arguing that it shouldn't be fixed, but what do you want us to say? Rah, rah, fix it right meow? They've addressed some of the bugs in other patches (And supposedly mailed back the items, as I didn't have any items that poofed entirely it hasn't been an issue for me) and are presumably trying to nail down what makes items lose all of their stats entirely when purchased from the auction house. Since there really wasn't much else to say, I decided to try to convince him of the erroneous train of thought that platinum = money which will only lead to frustration down the line for him. (And it already has, as evidenced by this post) No, platinum = CREDD = money saved, which is dramatically different from platinum = money in pocket. If I forget to use a coupon, I don't go "Shit, I wasted $5!" It's "Woops, that could have saved me a few bucks. Oh well." | |} ---- But... then this entire thread is pointless because there's nothing to argue about. :unsure: No seriously. Literally nothing. If I post a thread titled "Bad things should stop happening"... what should you reply to it? Meh. Post trite things on a forum, expect forumites to either nitpick, derail, or troll. Or all at once. | |} ---- Where did I say money in pocket as apposed to money saved? Again, pointless arguing. I /ticketed every single item loss, all were met with "we know, we wont do anything" responses. So bringing this to other players and possibly community managers attention is a last ditch effort to hopefully speed up the process of repair. The logic is not faulty, the arguing is. | |} ---- Trust me, making this thread is not going to speed it up. It's a known issue. | |} ---- Really? Unnecessary.... So, you don't think this bug is important enough for a player to mention on the forums after /tickets have failed? The only thing I "trust" is that you will argue pointless semantics even though agreeing with the overarching ideal of this thread until you get the last word.... regardless of the point I was trying to make. Thank you for the bumps. I will no longer be responding to you. | |} ---- No, the forums won't fix it inherently, but then, nor will not posting it. These are forums, he's venting. He isn't trolling, he isn't rude or is he derogatory. This isn't a special place only elites can post and developers do read these forums, often even reply to issues like this. Forums are exactly that, a place to voice opinions, concerns, criticism and idea's etc. It is arguing for the sake of arguing and it's mob mentality at it's finest. I don't agree that it costs real money but I seem to be the only one who comprehends what he meant, and you all just jumped on him. Take a step back. I read it from a neutral point of view and yes, the platinum going missing, items going missing, items changing colour is a major issue, and they do need to be addressed, sooner rather than later since it's been a long time. Hell, even the first day on headstart there were issues with stuff going missing from bags when they were changed (and usually appeared back, which isn't the point). All you've done is ignored the real point and derailed the thread for the sake of it, rather than actually give support on something that should be fixed. | |} ---- Now you're just blowing things out of proportion. It's not a mob, it's a few people bored on the internet and arguing a moot point because the OP doesn't provide anything of substance. | |} ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/78146-disappearing-items/ http://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/2bacth/really_gamebreaking_bug_crafted_item_losing_stats/ 5 seconds of searching. | |} ---- Here are some bugs, bugs that weren't addressed/fixed or at least reimbursed via /ticket. Here is the community that can and often does get the word out to many people at once, some that may indeed help speed up the process of repair (we all know the Dev's are listening, no sarcasm meant, love the transparency of this team). So here is me posting about these bugs on the forums to do such. Here is you saying, "no, not worth it." Ok, I concede your opinion, and I find it lacking, and therefore I don't agree. | |} ---- might want to start looking real hard into that mirror of yours. if you read my entire first post instead of being so quick to argue, you might actually not that I did state clearly that I was sorry they lost items. but hey, play how you like. I am done here so I do not derail further by pointing out an error in perception. | |} ---- Irony. | |} ---- | |} ----